


What a Dangerous Night

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kihyun, Other, SO, Song fic, and tbh i still dont, but i havent posted in over a month before today, i didnt know what this was when i wrote it, it's mentioned - Freeform, wonho pops up for .5 secs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: A series of dangerous events lead Hyungwon to want to leave.(Based off of Dangerous Night by 30 Seconds to Mars (or, well i tried))





	What a Dangerous Night

“Go away with me.” Hyungwon says before his mouth can catch up with his brain. “No one has to know, only us.”

 

He could see Kihyun suck in a breath, could see the perplexed look on their face. “I don’t think that this is a good idea, Wonnie.”

 

Hyungwon looks up to the sky, watches the stars glisten against the dark expanse of the universe that it’s in. He looks at his car before he turns back to Kihyun, who, more than anything, looks worried about the direction that the conversation has turned to.

 

“Kihyun, if you won’t go, all that means is that I’m going to be on my own.” He can see the gears turning in their head, can see them weigh the pros and cons of taking up Hyungwon’s offer on what could be a bad thing. A  _ dangerous _ thing.

 

Hyungwon gets it, really. He knows that he’s being unreasonable, knows that he’s putting Kihyun between a rock and a hard place. It’s just- it’s too much for Hyungwon to handle right now, though. Two hours ago he was being held at knife-point a couple blocks away from a bar as Kihyun tried to calm down an angry ex. Three hours ago he was getting drunk with the person that he had been pining after for a year. Half an hour ago he was heatedly making out with Kihyun.

 

Tonight, in all honestly, is not Hyungwon’s night. It’s not really Kihyun’s, either. So what’s the harm in adding one more risk? 

 

There’s a ping from both of their phones.

 

**_Seok:_ ** _ where are you two?  _ _  
_ **_Seok:_ ** _ you left the bar without telling anyone _

 

“Wonnie I can’t go with you.” Kihyun looks up from their phone. “Think about all the people that will be worried. Think about Changkyun, or Jooheon, or Minhyuk, or Hyunwoo, or,” They lift up their phone, “Hoseok. How do you think that they’ll feel if we- if  _ you _ leave?”

 

“I can’t. That’s the point.” Hyungwon shaked his head. “There’s a line that you’re not supposed to cross, a line that fixes everything into a stable, known place where the risks are no longer risks and there’s nothing more that we can strive or fight for without tearing us apart. And I can’t stay in it. I’m running out of time, Kihyun, and if I stay here until the end then it’ll be too late. I have to do this. All that’s left is your decision. Are you with me?”

 

Four hours ago Hyungwon was on the verge of collapse, a handful of pills that he had no idea what they would do. Now he’s running off of adrenaline and impulse. He’s not known for his rash decisions - if anything that would actually be Kihyun’s forte - but this is something that he has to do. Not for Kihyun, or any of his other friends, but for himself. This is something that, if he stops himself now, he knows that he’ll put it off until it’s too late. That he’ll be miserable and alone, even with all the familiar faces surrounding him.

 

It’s a dangerous decision fueled by a dangerous night, but there’s nothing surprising about that, except for everything that he feels in this moment, looking at Kihyun as though they are the only thing that matters in the world.

 

It’s a dangerous night for many things and - as he’s mentally planning his leave - he realizes that, most of all, it’s a dangerous night to fall in love. Love is what keeps you tied to a place that you don’t want to be, what can keep you in a dangerous situation.

 

In the faint glow of the moonlight he can see the contemplation on Kihyun’s face, can tell that, no matter how much they hate this idea, that they’re actually considering it. It warms his heart a bit, that Kihyun didn’t immediately throw him to the dust like he knows that they could’ve done.

 

Even if Kihyun doesn’t leave with him, Hyungwon knows that this memory will be scorched into his mind, an image to never leave. He knows that he’ll end up messaging Kihyun every night, whether in the group chat or by direct message.

 

At one point Kihyun goes back to their phone, eyebrows furrowed as they type something out.

 

“I guess I have no choice then.” Kihyun sighs, causing Hyungwon to look them in the eyes. “I guess I’m going with you.”

 

Hyungwon reels back. “But you just said-"   
  


“Yeah, I did,” They give him a sly smile that somehow still manages to look angelic, “but I guess violent desire trumps rationality, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at about 2am and it's ranty and i didn't know how to tag it but yeah here ya go


End file.
